


May 15th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd, non-powered evil!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Punisher stalked his prey on silent feet. (Sequel to May 8th Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 15th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

The Punisher stalked his prey on silent feet. Murdock had given him this mission, and he would not fail. A piece of filth serial rapist and wife beater let back into society by a pocket jury. Frank wanted to hunt them down too for letting this garbage continue to masquerade as human, but Murdock had only given him permission for this.

The first thing the man saw was the skull on Frank’s chest. His eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards. Frank stepped forward and into the light.

"You.. you.. You can’t touch me! I’m innocent. Ask the jury!" The man tried to put on an air of confidence and arrogance.

Frank’s arm snapped out and grabbed the man by the throat. He choked the man as his knee slammed into his solar plexus. He let him drop and slammed his boot down onto his hand. Frank methodically beat the man in every way he knew the man had beat women.

"Please. Stop." The man begged through broken teeth, kneeling in a growing pool of his own blood. Frank stared coldly down at the bruise, bloody and broken face.

"Did you?" He asked as he raised his pistol. There was nothing but fear in the man’s eyes as Frank pulled the trigger. He watched the man fall to the ground and left and soundlessly as he had arrived.

He didn’t go back to Murdock’s that night. He wouldn’t be welcome. He had to wait until Murdock read the news in the paper. Only then would he be allowed to collect his reward.


End file.
